


Truth or Dare

by hybridmoments



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridmoments/pseuds/hybridmoments
Summary: What might have happened on Saturday evening at the Japanese Grand Prix if Lando, Carlos and Sacha decided to play Truth or Dare, featuring ten pints of milk, an awkward kiss, and three very embarrassed drivers.





	Truth or Dare

"Okay... dare" said Lando, after a moment's hesitation.

"I dare you to call room service and ask for ten pints of milk" Carlos said, straight away, as if he'd been saving this one up.

"Good one!" Sacha said, laughing.

"Aaarghh, no. I'm not doing that" Lando protested, his smile betraying him. "Truth, truth!"

"You can't change your mind now" Carlos said, looking into his eyes with a devious expression. "And you are the Milkman, after all" he added, raising his eyebrows as he said it.

"Fine." Lando reached for the phone, leaning over Carlos's lap to do so, Carlos looking down at him smiling.

"Oh, hello. I'd like to order ten pints of milk please" said Lando, just about getting the request out without bursting into fits of giggles, while Sacha and Carlos barely suppressed snorts.

"Yes, that's right. Ten. Ten pints of milk." Lando repeated, collapsing into laughter as soon as he'd finished, and chucking the receiver at Carlos while doubling over in hysterics. Carlos found himself joining Lando, the two sliding onto the floor in fits of giggles while Sacha buried his face in the arm of his chair.

"Oh my God" Lando said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Okay, Sacha, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."

"Wait, let me think of one! Er, have you ever peed in your car?"

"My racecar? You know the longest race I've ever done was like 40 minutes?" Sacha laughed. "I've peed in my road car once though."

"Whaaat? When? Why?" asked Lando.

"I was stuck on the motorway for like four hours once. So I found a bottle and peed in that."

"Nice" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Anyway, moving on! Carlos, truth or dare?" Sacha asked.

"Dare" he replied coolly.

"I dare you..." Sacha rubbed his hands together and smiled wickedly. "...to kiss him."

Carlos rolled his eyes in Sacha's direction and then turned to face Lando.

Lando puckered his lips mockingly and Sacha laughed. Carlos, meanwhile, stayed deadly serious. He closed his eyes and moved awkwardly towards Lando, planting a chaste kiss on his teammate's lips. But, instead of leaving it there he lingered a little, and he realised that Lando was kissing him back. Instinctively, he pulled him closer, while Lando's hand reached up for Carlos's hair.  
Sacha watched in shock as he became fairly sure that tongues were getting involved. Carlos let out a small appreciative sound as Lando ran his fingers through his mane. Now tongues were definitely getting involved, and hands were getting busier, and Sacha was starting to feel kind of pervy.

Just as Sacha was watching Carlos's hands creep up towards the top of Lando's jeans, there was a sharp knock at the door. The McLaren drivers jumped apart in shock and Sacha's eyes darted to the floor as though he hadn't been watching.

"I'll get it" Sacha said, and practically ran to open the door.

"Sir, the milk you ordered" said the smartly dressed man at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published so please leave me comments or feedback! I've got some old (now kinda outdated) fics I'll probably add but want to fine tune them first so any general writing feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
